List of Counselor Names
When somone becomes a counselor they are given a counselor name that they go by at camp. The following is an incomplete list of known counselor names. List of Burry Heights Counsellor Names A *Algerchops *Alpha *Anenome *Angel *Anonymous *Astro *Autobot *Arrow *After Bite B *Baloo *Bam Bam *Bazinga! *Bean *Bearclops *Beastly *Beaver *Big Mac *Binford *Bling Bling *Blueberry *Body, The *Boogers *Bookie *Brazillians, wax The *Breaker *Brown chicken brown Cow *Bubba *Buck-O *Buddyman *Bull *Bunk *Busk *Button Colby bitch smacks Elias's ball sack, into his vagina *Canadian Shrew antonio sucks big fat balls *Candy Bingo antonio sucks balls *Candy Cane Dilldos are awesome *Checkers antonio sucks balls *Ass Cheeks antonio sucks balls *Cheeri antonio sucks my balls *Chef, The antonio sucks balls *Chick N' Wing balls antonio sucks balls *Chip antonio sucks balls *Chips n dick antonio sucks balls *Chunk antonio sucks balls *Cinderella antonio sucks balls *Clanker banker *Clip Clop antonio sucks balls *Comet Ps. Antonio sucks balls *Compton antonio sucks balls *Cookie Monster Faggot! your is a, *Copyright antonio sucks balls *Cosmo antonio sucks balls *Crayola antonio sucks balls *Crazy antonio sucks balls *Crunch antonio sucks balls *Chewy Pubs antonio sucks balls big fat gorilla, D *Dandyfly *Darling *Dimples *Dojo *Doozer *Dragon E *Eeps Opps again *Elmers glue *Emptey vagina * Expo markers F *Fancy *Fidget *Finch *Fizz-X *Flipper *Froggs *Fuzz, The *Fangtalis G *Gabby *Gami *Gargle *Gauge *Ghetto *Giggles *Gizmo *Goku *Goober *Gooseberry *Goosh Meat *Gooza *Grey *Guido *Gumpa H *Hammer TIME!!!!! *Hard Hat *Head *Helen II *Hobo *Hoff, The *Homie *Howie Do-It *Hulk *Hunny *Hyperbole I *Ichabod *Iggy *Imp *Ino J *J *Jam Jam *Jango Fett *Java *Jenga *Jikker *Jintee *Joker *Jolie *Jones *Juicetrain *Juneau *Justice K *Kats *Kayzzy *Kellogg *Kermit *Knotty *Koi *Kong *Koogrr *Koopa Trooper *Kruz *Kung Pow L *Lego *Lil' Turkey *Link *Littlejohn *Litty *Lobster Mitchell licks my moms dick day and night *Mad Hatter *Muff Divers *Mashy *Mickey *Mik Pickle *Minnow *Mogi *Mokey *Mom *Momma Bear *Moosquid *Motley *Mousey *Mr. Crowley *Mr. Pin *Muffin *Mystery N *Newt *Noggs *Nohawk *Noise *Noman *NTV O *Odie *Omega *Omni *Opa *Orco *Otis *Otters *Ozzy P *Pablo *Padme *Palmtree *Pancake *Paris *Parsnip *PB *Peach *Pebbles *Peglin *Penny Lane *Peter-Pan *Pipes *Pika *Pixie *Pocahontas *Pokey *Pomey *Ponyboy *Pooch *Pops *Potato *Powder *Prince Charming *Prism *Puddin *Pups Q *Queenie *Quega R *Rabbit *Raw-Slippers *Razzle *Rhubarb *Rocky *Rocksteady *Roots *Ruckus S *Santa *Sasquatch *Scally *Schwa *Scout *SFN *Sharkface *Shebazz *Shera *Shlom *Short Stop *Shovelhead *Skanes *Skinner *Skipper *Skrappy *Skulpin *Slim *Smiles *Smiley *Snaggles *Snap *Sneaky *Sneezer *Snoozy *Snorkel *Soap Star *Socket *Socks *Soda Pop *Southern Man *Spec *Spider *Spooner *Sprint *Spud *Squeak *Squidge *Squirrell *Squirt *Steady *Steve French *Stick *Stitches *Stretch *Strike *Strut *Sudzee *Suseg *Suze *Swamp Donkey *Sweet Feet *Sweep Headline text T *Tibod *Tai Chi *Tamoli *T.E.D *Tennessee *Tetley *Thanksgiving *Thriller *Thumper *Tigger *Toast *T-ology *Tookie *Top Secret *Tree Stump *Trogdor *Tropicana *Tulsa *Tutu *Tweeg *Twitchy U *Uncle Gerald V *Vedder *Veggie *Vibe W *Waistlet *Wally *Wanna Party *Warden *Wazoo *Wee Gee *Wembly *Womp *Wonka/Head *Wool X Y *Yoshi Z *Zema *Zephyr *Zulaa Total: 235 Category:Stretch